For Them
by SpectrePencil
Summary: 'Shadow, why are we doing this? It's obvious they don't like us...' Only, for them.


**_All_**

 _If you're evil and you're on the rise,_

 _you can count on the four of us taking you down,_

 _cause we're good and evil never beats us,_

 _we'll win the fight and then go out for pizza!_

 _We, are the good heroes!_

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't,_

 _we'll always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of this world, believe in_

 _Lyra, sonic and, *sigh*, Shadow_

 _and Tails!_

 _ **Lyra**_

 _If you could only know,_

 _what I really am!_

 _When I arrived on here_

 _from out beyond your star,_

 _I was amazed to find_

 _your kindness and worth._

 _We will protect your kind,_

 _and we will protect your Home!_

 _And we protect your Home!_

 _And we will protect you!_

 ** _Shadow_**

 _I will fight for the place where I'm free to live, to be and exist as me!_

 ** _Sonic_**

 _I will fight in the name of my mother, and everything that she believed in!_

 ** _Lyra_**

 _I will fight for the world I was made in! Equestria, is all I've ever known!_

 ** _Tails_**

 _I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!_

 ** _All_**

 _The odds are against us,_

 _this won't be easy,_

 _but we're not going to do it alone!_

 _We, are the good heroes_

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't,_

 _we'll always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of this world, believe in_

 _Lyra, Sonic and, *Sigh* Shadow_

 _and Tails!_

* * *

"Wow Shads, you managed to ruin the whole song..."  
"Whatever, Sonic," Shadow ignored "It's just some cheap copy off another song off the internet."  
"Well maybe if you didn't buy thos-"  
Shadow quickly covered Sonic's mouth, as he glared at him.  
"Tails is here." he grunted.  
"Well I'm sorry, but he's gotta know about this now! I don't want my bro falling for those fakes!" Sonic retaliated, while Tails, on the other hand, tried to get his friends' attention.  
"Guys?"  
"Don't, Sonic!" Shadow yelled, while Lyra laughed mechanically at the situation at hand.  
"Guys!" Tails said, more aggressive than before.  
" If I don't do it, what's in it for me?" Sonic asked, receiving a heavy sigh, more laughter, and a full argument between Sonic and Shadow.  
Tails, on the other hand, wasn't taking things well.  
"So god help me, if I don't rejuvenate the last bit of sanity I have now, I will **_STAB YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP_**. Do I have your attention now?"  
"Y...Yeah…" Sonic stuttered, releasing shadows quills.  
"I found a village."  
"Oh really?" Lyra asked, changing suddenly from the laughter.  
"Yeah, I say we go explore it!" Tails energetically suggested, but only to be put down quickly by sonic's change of tone  
"Oh my Solaris."  
"What now, Sonic." Shadow asked, still a little peeved off about what had just happened.  
"Eggman's here. We gotta go help them!"  
"I don't want to see any more ponies like me! A robot that cant even remember who they were before!" Lyra said, preparing her jet boosters, and ready to dash towards the village.  
"Sonic, you go and distract Robotnik, " Shadow ordered," I'll go and save as many people as I can. Tails, you go and disable the doctor's traps, and Lyra?...

Break. Sh*t."

The four heroes dashed towards the small village, ready to preform their jobs. Sonic dashed towards botnik, and stopped him from escaping, Shadow saved all the ponies that had been snatched, Tails disabled all the traps Robotnik had placed about, and Lyra broke the generators that granted power to everything. The mission was quick, and many lives were saved, as well as the evil doctor being forced out of the village

* * *

"But not all of them." Shadow raged. Sonic was quick to respond, knowing how to deal with this situation.  
"Shadow, you saved as many people as you could." he replied calmly.  
"But it wasn't enough!" Shadow raged.

"Uhh, guys?" Lyra said, trying to notify her comrades of her discovery

"Now isn't a good time Lyra..." Tails whispered, cleaning some of the metal mess

"I think I found something special to someone..."

Tails looked towards Lyra, but suddenly became shocked.

"What's all the commotion about?" Sonic asked

Tails picked up the item, and carried it towards Sonic.

"Your mother's cloak..."

* * *

 **Ehh, something original**

 **Lyra's a robot**

 **yeah.**

 **Not very long yet, but I really like this concept.**


End file.
